LZ 129
Der Zeppelin LZ 129 „Hindenburg“, benannt nach dem deutschen Reichspräsidenten Paul von Hindenburg, war neben seinem Schwesterschiff LZ 130 eines der beiden größten jemals gebauten Luftfahrzeuge. Die Jungfernfahrt des Luftschiffes war im März 1936, am 6. Mai 1937 wurde es bei der Landung im US-amerikanischen Lakehurst zerstört, als sich die Wasserstofffüllung entzündete, 36 Menschen kamen zu Tode.thumb|384px Das Schiff LZ 129 „Hindenburg“ besaß einen Nenngasinhalt von 190.000 m³ (Prallgasinhalt von 200.000 m³). Das Schiff hatte eine Länge von 246,7 m. Der größte Durchmesser betrug 41,2 m und das Dienstgewicht durchschnittlich etwa 215 t.Im Gegensatz zu vorhergehenden Zeppelinen befanden sich bei LZ 129 die Räume für die Passagiere auf zwei Decks im Inneren des Auftriebskörpers. Diese Anordnung der Fahrgastanlage war jedoch nicht neu. Bereits die britischen Starrluftschiffe R100 und R101 verfügten über diese Art der Passagierunterbringung im Inneren des Schiffskörpers. So konnte mehr Platz bereitgestellt werden. Die Verkleinerung der Gondel, die jetzt nur noch zum Steuern des Luftschiffs diente, verringerte auch den Luftwiderstand des Schiffes. Die Einrichtungen zum Passagiertransport werden Fahrgastanlage genannt. Diese befand sich etwa mittschiffs und verfügte backbords und steuerbords über schräg nach unten stehende Fenster, von denen einige geöffnet werden konnten und den Passagieren eine hervorragende Aussicht boten. Zwei nach unten schwenkbare Treppen erlaubten den bequemen Ein- und Ausstieg am Boden. Chefkonstrukteur des LZ 129 war Ludwig Dürr. Die Innenausstattung stammte vom deutschen Architekten Fritz August Breuhaus de Groot, der diese gemeinsam mit seinem damaligen Mitarbeiter Cäsar F. Pinnau entworfen hatte. Für die Passagiere standen anfangs 50 Betten, nach der Erweiterung im Winter 1936/37 72 Betten zur Verfügung. Zehn zusätzliche Kabinen mit Fenstern (davon eine für vier Personen) wurden hinter dem B-Deck eingebaut. Für die Besatzung gab es 54 Schlafplätze. Die Kabinen des LZ 129 besaßen je ein Doppelstockbett, ein in die Wand einklappbares Waschbecken mit warmem und kaltem Wasser sowie einen Taster, um das Personal zu rufen. Im Vergleich zu den luxuriösen Kabinen eines Ozeandampfers waren die beheizbaren Kabinen des LZ 129 äußerst spartanisch und eher mit komfortablen Schlafwagenabteilen zu vergleichen; daher verbrachten die Passagiere die meiste Zeit in den anderen Räumen der Fahrgastanlage. So waren entlang des Rumpfes Galerien eingerichtet, die den Ausblick nach unten und auf die Landschaft ermöglichten; außerdem konnten einige Fenster geöffnet werden. Im unteren Deck war auch ein Rauchsalon vorhanden. Er hatte eine eigene Belüftung, und dort befand sich das einzige Feuerzeug an Bord. Vor dem Raucherraum war eine kleine Bar eingerichtet. Der restliche Teil des B-Decks war hauptsächlich mit Toiletten, Küche und der Mannschafts- und Offiziersmesse eingerichtet. Die Mannschaftsquartiere befanden sich außerhalb der Fahrgastanlage im Rumpf des Schiffes. Es gab hier auch – erstmalig auf einem Luftschiff – Duschen. Das Essen, das den meist wohlhabenden Passagieren serviert wurde, bestand aus erlesenen Gerichten und Weinen und hatte schon bald einen sehr guten Ruf. Berühmt wurde auch der Blüthner-Flügel. Das Musikinstrument wurde auf einigen Fahrten mitgeführt und war speziell für LZ 129 angefertigt worden. Es bestand ebenso wie das Schiff zum größten Teil aus Aluminium und war mit gelbem Schweinsleder überzogen. Der Flügel wog nur etwa 180 kg. Er wurde jedoch im Zuge des Umbaus auf die höhere Passagierkapazität aus Gewichtsgründen entfernt. Im Jahre 1943 wurde das Instrument bei einem Bombenangriff auf Leipzig zerstört. Entstehung Ein Grund für die Größe des LZ 129 war der geplante Einsatz von Helium als Traggas, das den leichtthumb|314px|Die Hindenburg im Bau entzündlichen Wasserstoff ersetzen sollte. Der ursprünglich geplante Nachfolger des überaus erfolgreichen LZ 127 „Graf Zeppelin“, der Zeppelin LZ 128, wurde nach dem Verlust des englischen Luftschiffes R101, bei dem nach der Notlandung ein Wasserstofffeuer die meisten Opfer forderte, nicht verwirklicht. An dessen Stelle trat die für den Heliumeinsatz nochmals vergrößerte Konstruktion von LZ 129 „Hindenburg“. Zur damaligen Zeit waren die USA der einzige Lieferant von Helium. Die USA hatten zu dieser Zeit ein Verbot, Helium zu exportieren. Dennoch wurde Hugo Eckener während der Planungsphase der Hindenburg die Lieferung von Helium in Aussicht gestellt. Er hatte diesbezüglich im Jahr 1929 sogar ein Gespräch mit dem amerikanischen Präsidenten im Weißen Haus geführt. Vor dem Hintergrund des aufstrebenden Nationalsozialismus und aus der Befürchtung, dass mit Helium ein Luftschiff kriegstauglich werden könnte, wurde von den USA entschieden, kein Helium zu liefern. Man entschloss sich daher, auch den LZ 129, wie bereits alle vorherigen deutschen Zeppeline, mit Wasserstoff zu betreiben. Die Planungen begannen im Herbst 1930 auf Grundlage von LZ 128. Im Herbst 1931 wurde mit dem Bau begonnen. Nach rund fünf Jahren fand am 4. März 1936 ungetauft die erste Werkstattfahrt statt. Sie dauerte drei Stunden und führte mit 87 Personen an Bord über den Bodensee. Die Tests verliefen erfolgreich. Technik Maße LZ 129 „Hindenburg“ besaß 15 Hauptringe mit einem Abstand von je rund 15 m, die Platz für 16 Traggaszellen mit einem maximalen Volumen von etwa 200.000 Kubikmetern schufen. Sie waren normalerweise zu 95 Prozent mit etwa 190.000 m³ Wasserstoff gefüllt. Je zwei Heck- und Bugtraggaszellen waren miteinander verbunden. Die Zellen bestanden nicht mehr aus Goldschlägerhaut, wie bei früheren Zeppelinen, sondern waren mit einer gelatineartigen Substanz, wie sie ähnlich auch zuvor bei der USS Akron und USS Macon verwendet worden waren, beschichtet. Das Schiff hatte eine Länge von 246,7 Metern und einen größten Durchmesser von 41,2 Metern. Auf den Landerädern stehend war das Schiff 44,7 Meter hoch, die Breite mit den Luftschrauben betrug 46,8 m. Mit diesen Dimensionen näherte es sich dem Volumen der Titanic (269,04 Meter Länge, 66,5 Meter Höhe (trocken), 28,19 Meter Breite) Von den bis zu 242 Tonnen Gesamtgewicht entfielen etwa 118 t auf das Leergewicht. Das normale Dienstgewicht lag bei rund 220 t. Der Zeppelin besaß eine Ladefähigkeit für etwa 11 t Post, Fracht und Gepäck. Es konnten 88.000 Liter Dieselkraftstoff, 4500 l Schmieröl und 40.000 l Wasserballast mitgeführt werden. Der Kraftstoffvorrat lagerte in Aluminium-Fässern, die an den seitlichen Laufgängen mitgeführt wurden. Antrieb und Flugleistungen Als Antrieb dienten vier speziell entwickelte Daimler-Benz-Dieselmotoren in vier stromlinienförmigen Gondeln, die paarweise unter dem Rumpf angebracht waren. Es handelte sich um den Motorentyp LOF 6, einen Viertakt-Vorkammer-Motor mit 16 wassergekühlten Zylindern in V-Anordnung. Dieser Motorentyp wurde später zu einem Standard-Motor für Marine-(See)Schiffe weiterentwickelt und bis in die 1970er Jahre von MTU unter der Bezeichnung 672 gefertigt. LZ 129 war der erste Zeppelin überhaupt mit Dieselmotoren. Die Motoren besaßen eine Dauerleistung von je 588 bis 662 kW und eine Höchstleistung von 883 kW (800 bis 900 PS bzw. 1200 PS ). Die Nenndrehzahl betrug 1400 Umdrehungen pro Minute. Sie verfügten über einen Druckluftanlasser und waren direkt druckluftumsteuerbar (konnten vorwärts und rückwärts laufen). Die Druckluftbehälter befanden sich sowohl in den Maschinengondeln, als auch an den beiden Gondelringen am Kiellaufgang. Schmieröl und Kühlwasser konnten elektrisch vorgewärmt werden. Zuschaltbare Kompressoren an den Motoren lieferten Druckluft für das Anlassen, die Landeradfederbeine und die Echolot-Anlage. Je ein Maschinist überwachte den Betrieb der Motoren in der Gondel. Als Luftschrauben kamen vierflügelige, aus Holz gefertigte Druckpropeller der Firma Heine aus Berlin mit einem Durchmesser von sechs Metern zum Einsatz. Sie wurden über ein Faraman LZ-Getriebe, das direkt am Motor angebaut war und die Umdrehungszahl halbierte, angetrieben. Das Schiff erreichte eine Marschgeschwindigkeit von etwa 125 km/h und hatte eine Reichweite von bis zu 16.000 km. Hülle Die Außenhülle bestand aus Stoff, und zwar aus Baumwollbahnen und Leinen mit einer Gesamtfläche von ca. 34.000 m². Zum Zwecke größerer Wetterbeständigkeit und besserer Glätte war sie mehrmals mit Cellon (einem Acetyl-Zellulose-Präparat) gestrichen. Durch Beimischen von Aluminiumpulver zum Lack war die Hülle zum Wärmeschutz spiegelnd gemacht. Außerdem hatte sie innen oben als Strahlungsschutz gegen ultraviolette Strahlen einen Anstrich aus Eisenoxidpigment. Fahrten Am 19. März 1936 wurde LZ 129 an die Deutsche Zeppelin-Reederei (DZR) abgeliefert. Nach der Taufe auf den Namen „Hindenburg“ führte das Schiff vom 26. bis 29. März 1936 gemeinsam mit LZ 127 „Graf Zeppelin“ eine Deutschlandfahrt durch. Dabei wurden unter anderem Flugblätter für die Nationalsozialisten abgeworfen, die diese Fahrt als Propaganda-Ereignis für die Wahl am 29. März nutzten. Transatlantikdienst Die Hindenburg kam anschließend vor allem auf den Transatlantikstrecken von Deutschland (meistens von Frankfurt am Main) nach Rio de Janeiro sowie nach Lakehurst bei New York zum Einsatz. Am 31. März brach das Luftschiff erstmals von Löwental nach Rio de Janeiro in Brasilien auf. Kommandant war Ernst Lehmann, an Bord befand sich auch Dr. Hugo Eckener. Die erste kommerzielle Passagierfahrt in Richtung USA startete am späten Abend des 6. Mai 1936 in Löwental und endete nach der Rekordzeit von 61,5 Stunden am Morgen des 9. Mai um 6.10 Uhr am Ankermast von Lakehurst. Insgesamt fuhr LZ 129 „Hindenburg“ 1936 zehnmal in die USA (Lakehurst) und siebenmal nach Brasilien (Rio de Janeiro). Er beförderte im ersten Jahr seiner Indienststellung 1600 Passagiere über den Atlantik und sammelte dabei 3000 Flugstunden an. Die durchschnittliche Fahrzeit in die USA betrug 59 Stunden, zurück wegen der günstigeren Luftströmungen nur 47 Stunden. Das Luftschiff war auf der Fahrt gen Westen zu 87 % und auf der Rücktour zu 107 % ausgebucht. Dabei wurden einige zusätzliche Passagiere in Offizierskabinen untergebracht. Ein Fahrschein kostete damals 400-450 US-Dollar (Hin- und Herfahrt 720-810 USD, was einem heutigen Wert von etwa 10.000 Euro entspricht). Anfang 1937 wurden neun zusätzliche Kabinen auf dem B-Deck installiert, die die Kapazität auf 72 Passagiere steigerten. Dies war unter anderem durch den erhöhten Auftrieb möglich, den das Wasserstoff-Traggas gegenüber dem ursprünglich geplanten Helium mitbrachte. Bilanz Von der Inbetriebnahme am 4. März 1936 bis zum Unglück am 6. Mai 1937 legte LZ 129 „Hindenburg“ etwa 337.000 Kilometer während 63 Fahrten zurück. Die längste Fahrt des Luftschiffs fand vom 21. bis zum 25. Oktober 1936 von Frankfurt am Main nach Rio de Janeiro statt. Die zurückgelegte Strecke betrug 11.278 km bei einer Fahrzeit von 111,41 Stunden und einer Durchschnittsgeschwindigkeit von 101,8 km/h. Die schnellste Fahrt führte vom 10. bis 11. August 1936 von Lakehurst nach Frankfurt. Dabei wurde eine Strecke von 6732 km in 43,02 Stunden zurückgelegt. Das entspricht einer Durchschnittsgeschwindigkeit von 157 km/h. Verantwortlich dafür waren günstige Winde. Das Unglück Der LZ 129 „Hindenburg“ verunglückte am 6. Mai 1937 bei der Landung in Lakehurst während einer Linienfahrt im Rahmen des Nordamerika-Programms der DZR. Die Fahrt verlief ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Auf Grund eines Gewitters verzögerte sich die Landung. Bei dieser brach im Heckteil des Schiffes ein Wasserstoff-Feuer aus, das sich dann schnell ausbreitete, das Luftschiff verlor dadurch seinen statischen Auftrieb und sank in etwa einer halben Minute auf den Boden. Durch die Flammen entzündete sich auch der für die Antriebsmotoren mitgeführte Dieselkraftstoff.thumb|310px|Die Hidenburg brennt 35 der 97 Personen an Bord kamen ums Leben. Es war das erste tödliche Unglück in der zivilen Luftfahrt mit Zeppelin-Luftschiffen nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg. Mit dem Hapagdampfer „Hamburg“ kamen die sterblichen Überreste der Besatzungsmitglieder und einiger Passagiere am 21. Mai in Cuxhaven an, wo ein feierlicher Staatsakt organisiert wurde. Danach brachte man die Särge mit einem Sonderzug der Reichsbahn in die jeweiligen Heimatorte. So wie in Friedrichshafen, wo bei einer Trauerfeier am 23. Mai sechs Besatzungsmitglieder unter großer öffentlicher Anteilnahme beigesetzt wurden, gab es auch an den anderen Orten, besonders in Frankfurt, jeweils noch einmal größere Trauerfeierlichkeiten. Eine größere Publizität hatte bisher kein Unglück in der modernen Luftfahrtgeschichte. Nachforschungen Sofort nach dem Unglück vom 6. Mai 1937 setzte der Reichsminister für Luftfahrt Göring einen Untersuchungsausschuss ein, der seinen Bericht allerdings erst in der Zeitschrift Luftwissen, Bd. 5, 1938, Nr. 1, S. 3–12 veröffentlichte. Unabhängig davon setzte das U.S. Department of Commerce ebenfalls eine Untersuchungskommission ein und schon am 21. Juli 1937 wurde der umfangreiche Bericht (56 Schreibmaschinenseiten mit vier Anhängen) vorgelegt. Im amerikanischen Bericht heißt es in der Zusammenfassung kurz und bündig, dass die Ursache für den Brand die Entzündung eines Gas-Luftgemisches gewesen sein kann, welches höchstwahrscheinlich durch eine Büschelentladung ausgelöst worden sei. Ein schlüssiger Beweis dafür konnte nicht vorgelegt werden. Der deutsche Bericht (siehe Weblinks) ist etwas vorsichtiger abgefasst, favorisiert aber ebenfalls eine elektrische Ladung als Katastrophenursache, möglicherweise ausgelöst durch die nassen, abgeworfenen Landetaue. Letztlich bleibt aber hier die Unglücksursache offen. Hier ein Auszug aus dem Bericht des deutschen Untersuchungsausschusses: „Falls daher nicht eine der vorher erwähnten verbrecherischen Anschlagsmöglichkeiten in Frage kommt, kann der Ausschuss als Ursache des Luftschiffbrandes nur das Zusammentreffen einer Reihe unglücklicher Umstände als einen Fall höherer Gewalt annehmen. In diesem Falle erscheint folgende Erklärung des Unglücks als die wahrscheinlichste: Während der Anfahrt zur Landung entstand in der Zelle 4 oder 5 im Heck des Schiffes vielleicht durch Reißen eines Spanndrahtes ein Leck, durch das Wasserstoffgas in den Raum zwischen Zelle und Hülle einströmte. Hierdurch bildete sich im oberen hinteren Teil des Schiffes ein brennbares Wasserstoff-Luft-Gemisch. Für die Entzündung dieses Gemisches sind 2 Fälle denkbar: a) Infolge elektrischer atmosphärischer Störungen war z.Zt. der Landung des Luftschiffes das Potentialgefälle in der Nähe des Bodens so hoch, dass es nach Erdung des ganzen Schiffes an der Stelle seiner stärksten Erhöhung, nämlich am Heck, zu Büschelentladungen und damit zur Zündung geführt hat. b) Nach Abwerfen der Landetaue wurde die Oberfläche der Außenhülle des Luftschiffes wegen der geringeren elektrischen Leitfähigkeit des Außenhüllenstoffes weniger gut geerdet als das Gerippe des Luftschiffes. Bei raschen Änderungen des atmosphärischen Feldes, wie sie bei einem Nachgewitter die Regel und auch im vorliegenden Fall anzunehmen sind, entstanden dann Potentialdifferenzen zwischen Stellen der Außenseite der Hülle und dem Gerippe. Falls diese Stellen hinreichend feucht waren, was gerade in der Gegend der Zellen 4 und 5 infolge der vorangegangenen Durchfahrt durch ein Regengebiet wahrscheinlich war, konnten diese Potentialdifferenzen einen Spannungsausgleich durch einen Funken herbeiführen, der möglicherweise die Zündung eines über den Zellen 4 oder 5 vorhandenen Wasserstoff-Luft-Gemisches verursachte. Von den beiden genannten Erklärungen erscheint die unter b) bezeichnete als die wahrscheinlichere.“ Alle erreichbaren Bilder wurden damals ausgewertet, ebenso wurden alle Zeugen aus dem Luftschiff und viele Augenzeugen der Katastrophe befragt und die Unglücksstätte peinlich genau untersucht. Gerade auf Grund der politischen Lage konnten es sich die Amerikaner nicht erlauben, bei dieser Untersuchung leichtfertig vorzugehen. Andererseits war aber der Druck der Öffentlichkeit, vor deren Augen das Unglück stattfand, so groß, dass kein Grund zu sehen ist, eventuelle Untersuchungsergebnisse zurückzuhalten. Folgen Die Zerstörung des LZ 129 läutete das vorläufige Ende der Verkehrsluftschifffahrt ein. Obwohl es, gemessen an der Opferzahl, nur der fünftschwerste Unfall eines Luftschiffes war, brannte sich dieses Ereignis – wohl nicht zuletzt durch die legendäre, äußerst emotionale Radioreportage (sie wurde erst später mit dem Filmmaterial verbunden) von Herbert Morrison – in das Gedächtnis der Gesellschaft als eine der großen Technik-Katastrophen des 20. Jahrhunderts ein. Die mit dem Radio-Kommentar Morrisons verbundene Wochenschau-Reportage ist im Jahr 1997 als besonders erhaltenswertes Filmdokument in das National Film Registry der USA aufgenommen worden. Von den 17.609 Postsendungen, die an Bord waren, überstanden nur 368 das Unglück. Diese zum Teil durch Brandspuren gezeichneten Zeppelinpostsendungen gelten heute bei Sammlern als besonders begehrt. Das Schwesterschiff des LZ 129, die zum Unglückszeitpunkt im Bau befindliche LZ 130 „Graf Zeppelin II“, wurde nicht mehr im kommerziellen Einsatz betrieben. Das Schiff unternahm jedoch noch einige Versuchs- und Propagandafahrten. Mit Beginn des Zweiten Weltkriegs endete die Starrluftschifffahrt. Die beiden verbliebenen Zeppeline, die letzten beiden Starrluftschiffe damals, wurden abgewrackt. Erst rund 60 Jahre nach der Katastrophe von Lakehurst startete am 18. September 1997 das erste Zeppelin-Luftschiff einer neuen Generation. Der Zeppelin NT ist derzeit das einzige Luftschiff mit einem inneren Gerüst, ein sogenanntes halbstarres Luftschiff. Er ist mit nichtbrennbarem Helium gefüllt. Kategorie:Luftschiff Kategorie:Zivil Kategorie:Deutsch